


the dreamlike of blue/蓝色幻梦

by fragrans1984



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Chinese Only, M/M, the part about rape/non -con is not the main plot in the story
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragrans1984/pseuds/fragrans1984
Summary: ……现在已经是动物求偶的季节了。It's the season for animal courtship, now.*a short story about a werewolf & a male.*Some of the descriptions are about BDSM scenes.*This work has already finished.Thanks for reading!*已完结，谢谢阅读。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *第二人称视角
> 
> *有部分BDSM描写

****蓝色幻梦** **

 

_**第一章 chapter  1**_

 

你急速地在密林间飞奔，一只鞋已经跑掉了，小腿也被密林里的荆棘划得鲜血淋漓。

 

即便已经因为长时间剧烈运动感觉胸口痛得喘不过气，你还是循着月光照耀着的小路拼命向前狂奔，因为缺氧和脱力开始失去思考能力的脑海里只剩下一个念头：跑！

 

跑！一定要跑！不能再被抓回去！

 

一定要在天亮之前跑出边界线！

 

跑出这个地方！

 

没有回头路了，要不逃跑成功，要不就只有——死！

 

伴随着密林间的植被越来越稀疏，你一路上见到的骷髅和腐尸也越来越多，刺鼻的尸臭让本已疲惫不堪的你强打起精神来，用意志催动着已经如有千斤重的双腿继续狂奔——因为你知道，这些都是领主抓到并杀死的逃奴，他刻意把他们的尸体留在原地，以此恐吓意图逃跑的奴隶，而领主所住的地方距离领地边境有颇长的一段距离，很多奴隶往往在快抵达胜利的终点时力竭，被领主或其走狗追上，就地诛杀。

 

但只要能越过边境线，就是一段公路，沿着公路再跑上几英里，就是市集和城镇——城镇另有法度和统治者，与在荒野间的领主们井水不犯河水，领主到此不能再追捕逃奴。

 

你想起之前听其他奴隶说过的话，攥紧了拳头——你一定要成功。

 

不能再回去过那样的生活了——

 

那种充斥着无穷无尽虐待、折磨、鲜血、精液的生活；那种成为领主的泄欲对象，每日都生活在淫欲之中的生活；那种战战兢兢，对领主的每一个眼神每一个肢体动作都要揣摩成千上万遍唯恐一步行差踏错就会招致新一轮折磨的生活……

 

说实话，这并不是你第一次尝试逃跑了。自从你沦为奴籍开始，你就试图回到从前的生活——人都是失去才懂得珍惜的生物，你在成为奴隶之后才知道自由的可贵。

 

当初你莫名其妙被扣上奴隶的枷锁和铁链，被拉到市场发卖时，你脑子还一片混沌搞不清楚状况，直到你看到自己被和一群壮年男人像签子上的烤肉一样串在铁链上，而对面是同样串成串儿的年轻女性，你才知道大事不妙。但你一开始还试图安慰自己，因为你看到有像买家一样的人买了奴隶后马上解开了枷锁，让对方扛着行李做跟班，又听得有几个买家在议论男奴的身体强壮程度，讨论他们能做什么样的活儿。你当时心想：如果只是卖力气的话，你的身体还能胜任，而且做活的下人需要四处走动，总能逮着逃跑的机会——

 

然后你就看到人群里有个衣着考究的家伙朝你走来，他上下打量你，又捏捏你的肩膀戳戳你的胸口，露出一个满意的笑容，爽快地付了钱，并且马上解开了你的枷锁。

 

当你被其他仆人推搡着坐到马车上关好门时，你还心里长出一口气，揉了揉酸痛的手腕，即便是逆境也抽到了个上上签，遇上了个财大气粗的好主顾，在逃跑前的日子应该不会太难过，能养精蓄锐。要说有什么美中不足——就是这从天而降的主顾长得有些抽象，并不是纯粹的人型，头上有着长长的虫族触须，眼睛亦是复眼。

 

掩映在衣服底下的身躯，也有部分虫类的盔甲和外壳，嵌在人类的皮肤里，看上去就像是雕塑新学徒所胡乱捏造的臆想作品。

 

然而最可怕的莫过于，他的性器上带着细小的钩子，就像是真正的昆虫一样。你是在跟着这个主人回到他位于土窟中的住家后的第三天知道这件事的。

 

从那一天起，你就真正坠入了地狱。跟着他回家后，你被其他仆人刷了个干净，除了让你做些打扫的轻活之外并没有重活，唯独吃喝都是稀粥——当时你还以为是为了防止做轻活的奴隶有足够的力气逃跑，但直到第三天晚上，入夜之后其他仆人突然把你带往浴室按住，然后掏出灌肠工具时，你才知道这稀粥背后的深意。

 

在你被清洗干净后，就被打包放进了最大最豪华的，领主所住的那个地底洞窟里——这群如同木偶一般的仆人才不管你如何大喊大叫，在用附魔的丝带束缚了你的手脚后，还在你的性器上也用丝带打了个蝴蝶结。

 

随后，那半人半虫的妖怪带着一身酒气摇摇晃晃地踱进自己的卧室，看到放在床上被剥洗干净的你，露出一个满意的笑容。

 

你的噩梦从此开始。即便润滑剂很多，但你终究是个男人——不，不，哪怕你是是个女人，只要不是虫子，就不可能兼容虫类的钩子！

 

你在次日从对方床上勉强爬下来时，两腿间都是鲜血。其他奴仆对此似乎见怪不怪，而且还颇有点乐见你流血的惨状，他们像是没有个体意识的工蚁一样，每个人都搬了一种药过来，依次给你上药后带着满意的笑容离去。

 

你很快明白，这是这些已经成为工蚁的家伙脑子里仅存的关于自我的意识——领主毕竟精力有限，在一个人身上发泄过后，就不会再找其他人。他们在一边执行领主的任务时一边窃喜自己逃出生天，而不同的人上不同的药则是领主的授意，这些药只有混合后才能起效，一方面是为了防止上药的奴隶私吞愈合药，另一方面则是为了驯化你——一药物分成了4种，于是你被4个男人的手指插了4次屁眼！

 

那药有奇效，你在下一日就愈合完全了，于是在当晚又被清洗干净再次打包送到了领主床上。

 

领主在床上用带着钩子的手臂牢牢把你按住，用力地撞击着你，并且同时大赞你“够紧”，还让你“腿使点劲，再夹紧一点！”

但此时此刻你已经和上次一样，痛得昏死过去。醒来之后你脑海里冒出的第一个念头便是：逃跑！

 

于是在又一次上药之后，你在夜里摸黑试图跑出迷宫一样的地下洞窟。但当时的你脑海里为被怪物强奸所恐惧，有勇无谋，甚至还没走出自己所住的洞穴500尺，就被守夜的奴隶发现了。

 

这就是你第一次逃跑。你被抽了百来下鞭子——与其说是惩戒的力度，不如说是性虐的意味更浓，鞭子在你的私处上掠过，把你的私处抽得一片红肿，偏偏又不至于废掉你，只让你被一摸伤处就疼得不行。

 

当晚你又被捆好放在了领主床上。他一边用虫类覆着甲壳的手指一边捏掐着你的私处，一边气定神闲地撞击你，你一开始还咬紧牙关不肯示弱，渐渐地觉得被按压的私处除了痛痒之外有一种奇异的感觉，就像是创口愈合时的瘙痒感，让人忍不住去抓挠……

 

你很快败下阵来，在复眼里流露出得得意神情中先是射精，然后就是失禁。尿液打湿了整张床，连带着也沾湿了你后穴流血的伤口，你本来已经神情恍惚，为这一下又痛得清醒过来。

 

复眼让人给你再度上药，然后丢下一句：“把他驯得老实点。”

 

你的异变大概也是从那一刻开始的。你以前以为男人后面的洞只能用来排泄，现在你知道它能吞下许多东西——无论是流质的精液还是硬质的道具，甚至你可以含着一根8英寸长的假阳具如履平地，为参加宴会的客人端茶倒水，然后用你边走边流水，明明已经勃起却又因为没有指令释放而只能强作镇定的样子取悦来宾。

 

你的乳头也像哺乳的妇女那样胀大，并且变得一摸就十分敏感，随后他们在上面打了孔，给你带上了有着铃铛的环，于是你每走一步都丁铃当啷，还会因为乳环的重量扯得乳头一坠一坠地疼。

 

刚才你已经把这该死的玩意扯掉了——不然你根本没法跑远，不出几步就会因为铃声被抓住。

 

但此时此刻你听到远处隐隐约约的犬吠，不由得害怕起来，心中祈祷千万要是野狗——你抱着鱼死网破的心态，硬生生把乳环扯下来，流了许多血，如果领主用这个追踪，只怕难度不大。

 

现在你逃离的并不是你的第一任主顾——那个天杀的复眼，希望他早日马上风在床上，不得好死。

 

这也不是你的第1次逃跑，而是第5次。你在复眼家里跑了4次。

 

第一次被抓回来抽了100鞭子；第二次是200鞭子外加2天的贞操带——在你私处即将要坏死前才给你取下来，而你在取下来后马上就经历了悲惨的失禁。第三次复眼直接让人打断了你的双腿——即便有疗效奇佳的伤药，你还是在床上躺了一个月才好，而愈合迟缓又和复眼脱不了关系——他让人把担架上的你放在他床上，一边把你的头按在枕头里，一边气定神闲地操你：“还要逃跑吗？”

 

你差点被闷死，断腿被拉扯的痛让你痛彻心扉，但你心里的念头并没有改，于是你在3个月后又跑了第4次。

 

这一次你彻底激怒了复眼，他冷笑着让其他仆人把你在宴会厅里按住扒光，然后召集了所有仆人，要当众阉了你。

 

既是你救星也是你灾星的人在此时从天而降——他是复眼的老朋友，也是长居于洞穴间的家伙，一时兴起来拜访复眼，就正好撞上了这一幕。

 

他用他下半身的蛇尾阻止了行刑，对复眼道：“这么有意思的奴隶，废了不是可惜吗？”

 

“这家伙脑子里没有顺从的概念，前几次我看他能取悦我，都是轻轻放过，但他不知道感恩，不治一治不行了！”复眼气咻咻地说。

 

“这么能干的奴隶，阉了不是少了许多乐趣吗？”蛇尾露出一个暧昧的笑意，“不如……把他卖给我吧，就用他卖身钱来平息老友的怒火吧。”

 

蛇尾经常来复眼家做客，也数次享受过你的“招待”，对你赞不绝口。

 

复眼听了这话，怒气稍稍平息了一些：“朋友，你我之间不需要谈钱，只是这家伙实在狡猾，你要小心——”

 

“我有办法治他。”蛇尾露出一个得意的笑并看向你，“你放心。好啦，现在作为我的新奴隶，向我的朋友献舞一曲吧。”

 

你用浑身是伤，后穴惩戒性地插着一根8英寸长的假阳具的身体，在众目睽睽下跳了一曲

——根据安排好的舞步，你的血和情液最后在地板上汇成一朵花的形状。

 

“真有你的！把他带走吧！”复眼转嗔为喜，抚掌大笑。

 

蛇尾是个上半身人下半身蛇的家伙，腰侧，脸上，胳膊上都像他的朋友一样，镶嵌着细密的蛇鳞，舌头像蛇信子那样分差，他总是“嘶嘶”地笑着，然后指挥其他奴隶玩弄你——美其名曰“驯化”。

 

蛇尾玩弄你的招数比起复眼来说只多不少，甚至更为精细。如果说复眼对你的惩罚和驯化更多是肉体折磨，给你带来无数的流血和创口，那么蛇尾就是润物无声，从精神上彻底地改造你——譬如他不会把你打到吐血，但他会让你戴一整天上了药的假阳具和贞操锁，让你被欲火烧得失去理智，脑子里的抵抗和坚持全都丢到天国，满心只剩下一个念头：想被男人插。

 

他还会在你即将攀上高峰，喷射而出的时候突然掐住你的阳具，然后欣赏你憋得满脸通红，支支吾吾求饶的泪眼。

 

“我想被主人插——我——我是荡妇——求——求你干我。用力操我！”只有听到这句话时，他才会放开那摩挲着你的阳具的，生着细鳞的手。而随后你会因为强烈的刺激进入射精后的失神，并在恍惚中继续被他操，接着迎来下一轮高潮或者失禁。

 

你已经被驯化得见到男人硕大的阳具就忍不住流水——嘴里流口水，下面也瘙痒难耐地开始泄洪。

 

你知道再这样下去你会完蛋——你在两任主人家里都见过这样的奴隶：已经被玩弄到失去了意志和人格，成为见到雄性就去扒对方裤子的疯子。这些人的结局往往是被拖出去，成为乱葬岗里一具被野狗啃得开膛破肚的尸体。

 

所以你乖顺了一年有余，直到蛇尾认为你已经被彻底驯化，放松了对你的管制。

 

昨天，蛇尾又去赴宴了，这一次没有带上你，入夜后你根据早就观察好的守卫交班时间，寻好空子跑了出来。

 

跑！努力跑！到公路了！

 

再跑一阵就会到城镇！

 

你在路肩上急速地飞奔着，背后突然响起了马车的踢踏声，你心里一惊，正想找个草丛躲起来，却不防脚下一滑，你重重地摔在了路中间。

 

“吁——”伴随着一声急刹，马蹄从你脸上将将滑过。

 

“你怎么搞的！”车夫愤怒地朝你“呸”了一口，拿着鞭子下车朝你走来，你挣扎着想要站起来，但是小腿却一阵钻心的痛。

 

“怎么回事啊？”车上的乘客提着灯笼下来了，背着光你看不清他的脸，只看到两只竖立起来的尖耳朵。

 

兽人！搞不好是个乡野领主，完了。

 

你任由灯光照在你脸上，胸中翻江倒海，情绪起起伏伏却说不出一句话。

 

乘客举着灯走进，你看看清了对方的脸，是个狼头，举着灯的手也是毛茸茸的狼爪子。

 

你突然想起来，蛇尾曾经和许多狼人、狐狸、鸟人一起欢聚，他说这些都是他的“世交”。

 

你身上还有蛇尾家的纹章，对方若是蛇尾的朋友，一定会把你给送回去的，即便不是，见了这个纹章的样式和位置，你怎么说自己是自由民都不会被取信，奴隶落在兽人手里也没有好下场……绝望漫上你的心头。

 

宁可死在这里也绝不要回去！你窥见对方腰带上系着一把小匕首——

 

你用尽最后的力气一跃而起，拔出匕首就往自己的喉咙刺！

 


	2. Chapter 2

_**第二章 chapter 2** _

 

你在脑袋阵痛中醒来，所见的床铺房间不是在蛇尾家见过的，你一摸喉咙，没有一点儿伤，但是手上却缠了绷带，显而易见地，你之前的尝试失败了。正当你试图下床的时候，发现裹着绷带的腿酸软无力。

 

没有打石膏，说明你没有骨折，还可以跑！这是你脑子里冒出的第一个念头。

 

就在你四处张望摸索屋内有无可以防身的道具时，房间的门“吱呀”一声打开了。一只矮胖的狸猫端着托盘走了进来，盘中是洁净的新绷带和瓶瓶罐罐。狸猫见你醒来，开口招呼你：“你醒啦？有没有什么不适？我来给你换药——”

 

自从狸猫进门开始，你就一直警戒地抓着床边的把手，弓着背严阵以待——毕竟你一觉醒来身处陌生环境。听了狸猫的话，你虽然楞了一下，你的前4次逃跑从未见过得到过这种和颜悦色的对待，但还是不肯放手。

 

狸猫耳朵一动，显然是看出了你的紧张，他把盘子放下，慢慢地靠近你：“别紧张——我们不会伤害你……”

 

受尽折磨的你很难再相信陌生人无理由的善意，你缩到墙角，双手格挡：“你们是谁？”

 

“我们是——”昨天的狼头踱步走了进来，但是他话还没说完，你就开始浑身颤抖。

 

糟了！你看向墙角的时钟，发现距离你逃出蛇尾家已经过了48小时。

 

你感觉到头脑里思绪混乱，只剩下一锅煮沸的欲望，你开始觉得腰肢发软，后穴也松软发痒起来——蛇尾为了驯化你，给你加上了一道邪恶的淫纹，每72小时内你必须被人上，否则就会燥热不安，变成失去理智的荡妇。

 

你是在蛇尾出门后1天逃跑的，原本蛇尾是打算出门2天就回来……

 

“你怎么了？”狸猫凑近试图拉住抱着头颤抖的你，狼人也凑了过来，他不凑还好，一凑近你便闻见他身上汗液的气息，这气味更加使你难以自控，在大脑一片燥热的你闻起来，这是彰显了力量和健硕的气息，是雄性象征的气息，这股气息把你从鼻腔到大脑牢牢占领。

 

你因为激动而眼前开始出现虚影，忍不住停下颤抖，直勾勾地盯着狼人的胯部——明明那掩映在外套下，你什么都看不见，但你却已经被这幻想逼得流出水来。

 

虽然你此时看不到自己的脸，但你知道自己肯定已经是面色潮红神情呆滞——就跟那些被蛇尾下药惩戒的奴隶没什么两样，再过一会儿你就会把持不住，求男人操你了——不，你现在已经把持不住了。

 

“不……你们快走……”你用最后的理智挤出这句话，但你的异常反而使得狼人和狸猫更加诧异地凑近你，狼人的爪子按住了你的肩膀。

 

他的动作把你脑子里最后一根理智的弦压断了。

 

你抬起头，因为情欲溢出的泪水模糊了你的眼睛，此时在你朦胧的泪眼里，狼头也没有那么可憎了，反而流露出一股坚毅和可以依靠的安心来：“……操我……求求你。”

 

你腰肢酸软地朝狼头怀里一倒，伸手抚上他的衣领：“求求你——”

 

你从昏睡中再度醒来，发现自己动弹不得——被毛绒绒的胳膊搂着，你靠在一个与以往不同的怀抱里，既不是复眼的甲壳倒刺，也不是蛇尾的细鳞冰冷，而是和你一样流淌着热血，用双足行走的家伙的怀里。

 

狼人闭眼沉沉睡着，胸膛随着呼吸起伏，他喷出的热气呼在你脖颈处，酥麻地痒。你觉得浑身上下都是一种舒畅放松到极致后的酸软，你一瞥胸口，见到四五个牙印，胸前原本缠着的绷带已经松脱耷拉下来，露出的乳头创口虽然不像先前那样鲜血淋漓，但血痂边上有一些细小的擦伤和……一个牙印。

 

你试着推了推抱紧你的手臂，却发现推不动，但是这一推也让你倚着床坐了起来，你瞥见房间内枕头被子衣物扔了一地，地毯上还有暧昧不明的液体痕迹，墙角的不知为何沾了乳白色痕迹的落地镜里，是从脖颈到腰侧遍布牙印的你。

 

你如何还不知道发生了什么。羞愧和恐惧以及……难以自控的愤怒涌上你的脑海，你愣在床上。

 

你的动作惊醒了狼人，他抖了抖耳朵醒了过来，支起手臂又抱过你，伸出舌头在你的脖颈处舔了舔，就像你以前养的狗跟你撒娇那样。他用带着起床特有的迷糊声调跟你打招呼：“……你醒了？”

 

他这一舔仿佛在你脑海里打开了记忆的闸门。你泪眼朦胧地挂在狼人身上，语带哽咽地求他操你，狸猫早就不知道在什么时候离开了，狼人怔怔地看着你，仿佛这一切超出了他的理解。

 

随后……也许是你气息急促已经语不成章的窘况打动了他，他在你面前缓缓拉开了裤链，你急切地低下头想要去舔，他却制止了你，把你抱在他膝头坐着，然后把肉刃填入了你已经水漫金山的后穴。

 

记忆碎片里都是零散的抽插和碰撞，还有他把你压在穿衣镜前，温柔却牢固地把持着你的手，不肯让你抚摸自己已经高高翘起的阳具。

 

“好好看着这一切，看清楚我是谁，是怎么操你的。”明明是威胁的话语，但也许是当时已经被欲火烧坏了脑子，你此刻回想起来却觉得狼人的语气一点也不凶恶，与其说是凌虐倒不如说是情趣时的玩笑。

 

随后你就在欲火焚烧中看着他紫黑色的性器在你褐色的股间穿插，温柔又坚定地一次又一次磨过那个使你失神的点，而你的龟头则在这个过程中一次又一次在在冰冷的镜面上划过，渗出的分泌液很快把镜面画得一团糟，随后在前后双重的刺激下，你喷射了出来，给镜面上这幅欲望的画卷勾勒上最浓墨重彩的一笔。

 

这些记忆使你面色潮红，不敢和狼人对视，他却似是不觉，只是低头看了看你的胸口：“该死，你的伤口又裂开了，我给你上药吧。”

 

说着还不待你有什么反对，他一手揽住你的腰，一手蘸取了膏药就往你胸口上糊。你惊得一闪身，却又因为被他牢牢把持住而动弹不得，他口中连连道：“没事的，没事的，只是上药而已。”说着便眼疾手快一把将药往你乳头上的创口招呼。

 

药物贴上乳头后你安静了下来，这给你带来一种冰凉的舒畅感，先前的隐痛和创口愈合带来的酥痒瞬间消失，你这才明白狼人没有恶意，放下了格挡的手任由其施为。

 

他见你不再抗拒，微笑着又舔舔你的耳朵：“对，就是这样，要上药才能快点好。”比你高一个头，哪怕是坐着也能用自身的阴影笼罩你，这样的身高差让你更多是出于力量悬殊的恐惧而安静。胸口上药之后他却没有停手，而是一把掀开被子，给你仔仔细细地从脖颈到大腿的伤口都像刷黄油那样糊了一层药膏。

 

当手指伸到私处时，他停了下来，似笑非笑地看着你：“你是……斯内克家的奴隶吧？”你顺着他的目光看去，先前的绮念霎时烟消云散——他看到了！他看到了该死的蛇尾在你身上烙下的，宣誓所有权的记号！

 

他用灼烧的魔法在你的性器上烙下的那条宣誓主权的小蛇图腾！当时他一边烙还一边说：“一般来说，人们买马都会把前任主顾的印记去掉或者覆盖，可你曾经侍奉过的是我的老友，以我们的友谊，我并不在意你身上留着吾友的印记——倒不如说这不失为一桩美谈。好，让我们找找你身上哪还有空地呢？”

 

狼人的话让你浑身冰冷，灰暗的记忆涌上你的心间——在你来回数次前一夜被上药，次夜又被丢到复眼床上后，他笑吟吟地让仆人取来纹身的工具：“你这具身体我很喜欢，赐予你标识我荣耀的家纹吧。”随后仆人把你牢牢捆在椅子上，用附魔的针具在你尾椎上刺了一只挥舞着前肢的蜘蛛，蜘蛛狰狞的口器正对你的后穴入口。而全程你只能因为刺痛和麻痒疯狂扭动身体，却又因为四肢被束缚而动弹不得，像一只被开膛破肚后徒劳挣扎的鱼。

 

狼人静静地注视着你，在等你的回答。你知道自己一旦被送回去只有一个下场，心里大乱：“求求你，别把我送回去，杀了我还是留着我取乐都由你决定，别，别把我送回去！”

 

留在狼人家里还能以图后续，送回去就只有乱葬岗一个下场了——蛇尾向复眼数次吹嘘自己已经把你治得服服帖帖，也曾经带着你几次去复眼家赴宴炫耀成果，你如今逃脱无疑是打他的脸，回去之后他必定会狂怒地用尽一切办法把你折磨殆死，而且绝不会给你一个痛快，一定是让你缓慢地在断气前尝遍诸般痛苦，或者是吊着你一口气让你生生受罪。

 

你想起蛇尾的诸般手段，心知他一定做得出来，你见狼人沉默不语，眼神却不是直视你的下身，而是朝你背后瞄。

 

完了，他肯定也看到复眼的家纹了……你把心一横，揽住狼人的脖颈，他吃你这动作一吓，却仍维持着先前一手抱腰的姿势，另一手伸向你的后颈：“嗯？怎么了？”

 

你用挤出的泪眼望着他，眼中满是哀求：“求求你别把我送回去，我会被折磨死的，留下我或者把我赶出去都行，只要你别告诉他们——求求你别告诉他们！”你和复眼以及蛇尾的相处中不是没摸出一点门道，他们觉得你“脾气倔骨头硬”，因此每次折磨和每场性事都要以你的求饶和驯服告终，所以你也学会了示弱，实在是撑不住的时候就以此取悦主人，配合力竭的满脸潮红以及一片狼藉的下身，蒙混过关。

 

你不清楚这一招狼人吃不吃，但你知道兽人们很喜欢乖顺的奴隶，只能伸手去摸他的脸颊：“你要是觉得把我释放出去有违蓄奴的原则，你在半夜里悄悄让我从你家后门出去就好了，不会有人知道的，我一定不会说被你收留的，生或死都是我一个人承担，我绝不会连累你的！”

 

但是狼人的表情并没有赞同的神色，反而眉头紧锁。你心道糟了，他多半是不愿意把你这种相当于从天而降白捡的奴隶就这么放走，那就只能先暂时留在他家里了。

 

先留着也行——日后见机再跑就是了。你流下眼泪哀求他：“你……你要是……想自己留下我也行……只求你别告诉他们……别说。”

 

狼人静静地凝视着你，一言不发，伸出手缓缓摸上你的脸颊，他的眼神从你身上扫过一遍又一遍，最后用他毛绒绒的手爪替你拭去腮边的泪水：“你别紧张，先上个药吧，你的伤还没好。”说着他不再看你，而是低了头仔细地用羽毛蘸取了药膏，涂在你的前端的创口上——蛇尾出门前给你带了个贞操锁，你用偷来的钥匙也废了好一番功夫才打开，中途还不慎划伤了自己。

 

“那……”你试探着问他有何打算，他却指挥你：“走，我们去浴室。”

 

在蒸汽弥漫的浴室内，狼人让你扶着墙，然后把他毛茸茸的指头往你的后穴里戳，你下意识就是一缩，他“啧”了一声后带着安抚的语气说：“别慌，我把指甲收起来了。”

 

你不知他打算做什么，只能暗自计算自己大概还有站着做一次的体力，任他上下其手。但他只是轻轻地刮挖着你的后穴，把昨晚情事的余韵刮出来。但你经过训练的身体比你更诚实，随着他的动作却又有了反应——你的阳具半硬起来了。

 

你尴尬极了，急急说：“不了，我自己能清理上药的——”但狼人却没有放手，而是很平淡地指出一点：“你是不是被塞过个带刺的假阳具？”说着他把手指举到你面前，他的手指上除了有你乳白色肠液和他的精液混合物，还有一丝血迹。你羞红了脸说不出话，他却以为你是否认，疑惑地说：“我昨晚应该没有那么粗暴吧？”

 

“不，不，不是你，”你忙回过神来说，“谢谢你，是……是那样的。”蛇尾下半身和蛇一样，自然也有着——两根带刺的阳具。每次交合他总是试图把这两根东西都塞进去，于是你几乎每一次都要被撕裂。

 

蛇尾在出门前又干了你一次，随后给头昏眼花的你带上贞操锁才心满意足的出门。

 

狼人见你点头，露出一个微笑：“我还以为是我伤到你了，好，要是觉得疼你就说。”说着他又蘸了药膏往你后穴里填。

 

他的手指动作虽然轻柔，但触到你创口的时候，还是让你忍不住倒吸一口凉气，下意识地肌肉紧绷，每当这时他便会停下来，用征询的眼光看着你，来去数次反而是你不好意思起来，背着他放松了肌肉，连连道歉。

 

“上了药之后很快就能好的，”狼人洗干净了手，“你先在这里好好休息吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有R18-G描写  
> warning: R18-G

_**第三章 chapter 3** _

 

你就这样在狼人的家里住了下来。

 

狼人并没有限制你的自由，但你并没有就此逃走——你还没有伤愈，体力不足。

 

蛇尾给你施下的淫纹倒是解除了，以在你向狼人投怀送抱的第二天，以一种非常羞耻又肉欲的方式——

 

狼人请来了术士，术士观察你的私处一番，表示解除倒是不难，材料和人手都好说，只是情境也需要还原才能破解。说着术士就用意有所指的眼神瞅着你，狼人大惑不解地看着你逐渐通红的脸，你支支吾吾半天，最后想起这一年多的零碎折磨，咬咬牙还是承认了：“当时……他……一边操我……一边施法的。”

 

术士看你支支吾吾，还以为当时身处什么特殊的环境，对你穷追猛打，直到你老老实实承认就是在卧室里之后，他才停下来，对狼人表示这事儿不难办，他先下去准备材料，你们先预热一下，差不多到火候了他就进来。

 

说完术士就出去了，房间里留下你们俩。

 

狼人用征询的眼神看着你：“他是个有信誉的术士，不会说谎，你要是接受不了——”

 

你当然接受不了，一边被人操一边被人看着涂涂画画，跟马戏团的猴子有什么区别呢？但是你失去自由太久了，太渴望它的滋味了，这点羞耻比起你在复眼和蛇尾家里经历的，简直不足百分之一。

 

你咬咬牙：“我愿意！求你帮帮我！”

 

于是狼人开始脱衣服。这是你在清醒状态下第一次和他做，不免有些忐忑。他脱下裤子时你却反而松了一口气——虽然尺寸不小，但是比起蛇尾那些奇怪的道具来说，还是容易接纳许多。

 

他坐在床边向你招招手，取过油膏要替你涂抹。他的神色专注谨慎，这是你在复眼或者蛇尾身上从没见到过的——他是真的怕你在接下来的交合中受伤。你突然心里一动，在他关怀的眼神里捕捉到了以前从没有的感触。

 

这个家伙值得讨好，哪怕是为了避免他待会突然反悔，毕竟你还捏在他手里。你心里冒出这个念头，于是你抓住了他的手：“我自己来。”

 

说完你跪了下去，握住他的性器开始给他口交，同时用蘸了油膏的手给自己的后穴扩张。你刻意把身体往前倾了一点，这样你手指的动作就会完全暴露在端坐在上方的他眼里——复眼和蛇尾很吃这一套，认为是你乖顺的表现和他们驯化的功劳。

 

既然是兽人，那么凌虐的念头总该多少有一点，你带着一点赌气这样想。同时你悄眼看他，狼人像个第一次进娼馆的处男，被你的举动惊到了，带着一点诧异又好奇，还有一丝痴迷的神情直勾勾地盯着你，喉结上下滑动，手试探着想往你的头上按，却又收了回去。

 

你当时心里颇为感激他这个举动——你入口便感受到狼人的性器上有小小的起伏，让你不禁头疼接下来的交合会把你钩得如何紧，而且他的长度也不短，要是如同蛇尾或者复眼那样喜欢在口交时强按你的头，你难免会因为扁桃体被戳到而恶心想吐。

 

卧室里响起舔舐的吸溜声，和你手指在后穴里捣鼓发出的粘稠水声。你暗暗希望待会他捅进来的时候温柔一点，慢一点，能把外面的油膏带进你手指无法触及的地方。

 

他已经硬了起来，马眼里分泌出腥膻的液体，你偷眼瞧他却不防和他视线正对上，他一怔。你还没来得及反应，他就长出一口气说道：“够了，够了。”说着就轻轻往后退。你不解其意，忐忑不安地看着他把性器抽了出来，上面沾着的口水滴落在你胸前。

 

他一把正在观察情形的你抱了起来，放在他膝盖上，伸出手擦擦你的嘴角，你以为他要玩什么新花样，下意识地含住了他的手指，他楞了一下，但是你怀里的手指并没有伸出指甲。他轻轻舔了舔你的脸颊，用一种可以说是温柔的语气说：“不要勉强自己。”

 

你和他对视，在他眼里看到了安抚和鼓励，你心里冒出一个念头，但还来不及细想，身体的悸动和渴望解除束缚的执念就压了上来。你闭上眼睛，带着一种勇往直前的气势鼓起勇气去吻他。他很高兴，张开嘴伸出舌头，像狗那样舔你——毕竟他的嘴比你长那么多又向前突出，你们没法现实意义上的接吻。但你竟觉得他的吻并不令人讨厌——没有你担心中的血腥气或者口臭，反而是漱口水的冰凉香气。

 

于是你伸出舌头，试探着和他纠缠。

 

你感受到后穴有个火热的物体抵着你，你不看也知道是他的性器。他的声音在你耳边响起：“可以吗？我要进去了——”

 

你睁开眼睛，从他的眼里看到了你从没有在复眼和蛇尾那见到过的请求。

 

“可以，”你低低地喘了一口气，看着自己已经兴奋起来的前端，突然有一丝悲凉——即便解除了淫纹，你还能回归以前的生活吗？

 

你一口气坐了下去，狼人因为兴奋倒吸一口气，你感觉到体内被填满，而他在进入的那一瞬间也躁动起来，抱紧并把你按在了床背上，开始一下又一下地进出你。

 

性器上的那些小颗粒在充分润滑之后，消去了痛苦，反而使你觉得畅快起来，你不由自主地收紧了夹着对方腰部的腿，甚至希望他能够再深一点。

 

“啊——”在你忍不住低吟出声，开始忘记今天的目的的时候，煞风景的术士进来：“好，火候到了！”

 

方才的绮念一下子抛到九霄云外，你惊得身子一颤，下意识绞紧了对方，狼人低低地出了一口气，却听得术士又说：“在我说结束之前不要让他射。”他朝着狼人指了指你，示意对方把你转过来，并用手指蘸取了鲜红的不知什么成分的液体，开始在你性器上的淫纹上涂抹。

 

狼人说了一声“好”，然后眼疾手快地攥住了你的性器根部，你吃了一惊，不安地抖动了一下，他按着你的腰部连连安抚道：“忍一下，忍一下就好了。”

 

术士一边用那冰凉的液体在你性器上刻画，一边气定神闲地指挥你们：“别停下，继续，要还原一模一样的场合才能解锁。”

 

你满面通红地和你高昂的性器一起面对术士，并且在后穴的冲击中忍不住晃出几点液体，术士对这一切恍若不见，只是低头专心画符，狼人呼出的热气喷在你耳根，你羞臊却又有点期待，但更多是意图喷射的欲望憋得你抓耳挠腮——方才他顺势把你调转位置时并没有拔出你的体内，那些小颗粒在这个转圈中狠狠地刮了一轮，让你一瞬间如登云霄，麻痒感如同过电一般直达四肢，舒爽得连脚趾头都蜷曲了起来。

 

你听到自己颤抖的声线：“快一点……求求你……”狼人又轻咬你脖颈：“再忍一下。”

 

“好了！”术士的话音甫落，你就感觉到下腹部的皮肤烧灼起来，低头看去，原本刻在你性器的淫纹就像老旧的墙纸那样一块一块地剥落下来，掉在地摊上摔成了齑粉。

 

“我出去找管家结账了，”术士满意地点点头，“不打扰你们了。”说着他快步离开了卧室。

 

狼人低吼一声，放开了攥着你的手，用比起方才更快的频率一下一下地撞击你，你喷涌而出，再一次把墙角的穿衣镜给染的一团糟。

 

狼人低笑出声，然后咬上了你的喉咙——就像猛兽捕杀猎物那样。

 

你原本沉浸在性事后四肢酸软的舒畅里，被他这个举动一吓，一瞬间几乎魂飞魄散。

 

那些灰暗的，距离死亡只有一步之遥的记忆涌进你脑海——你想起了复眼曾经用你招待他的堂表兄弟，他们比起复眼来说，更接近虫子。他们用复眼打量着你，触须在你身上轻轻点，口器里发出满意的嘶嘶声，然后一个接一个地用他们带着钩子和倒刺的前肢按住你，轮流操你。

 

你浑身鲜血淋漓，肠子都被钩出来一截，倒在地上大口地喘气，眼睁睁地看着自己的血在地上越积越多，心里只盼着谁能给你一个痛快，但这时候一个操你的家伙却用他尖利的口器刺入了你的喉咙……

 

这时候你听到复眼的声音在你头上响起：“兄弟们，我没有吹牛吧，这确实是我最好的奴隶，大家喜欢吗？”虫子们满意地轻摇触须，压在你身上的家伙这才松口，复眼一看你脖子上正泊泊流血的深洞，笑眯眯地说：“我之前就猜到大表哥喜欢褐色皮肤的，看来我选对人了。大表哥可喜欢你了。”

 

你用尽最后的力气想要看清那个几乎杀死你的家伙的长相，却只能看见狰狞的口器和大颚在你面前挥舞。

 

在那之后你躺在病床上做了一个月的噩梦，梦里不是压着你的虫子在射精的瞬间兴奋地咬断了你的头，就是虫群把你当成雌性，轮番上你，而你体内的精子竟然孵化成了一只小虫，最后破腹而出杀死你——你见过他们这样对待女人，甚至也听到奴隶们的讨论，说复眼就是这么出生的。

 

你随后就策划了第4次逃跑。

 

你到了蛇尾家里后，也经历过类似的境遇——蛇尾在和你交合的时候，喜欢用他的尖牙咬住你的喉咙，以此威慑你，你只要稍稍低头就能看见他尖牙上的小孔——如果他愿意，就能随时排出毒液。

 

你怕极了！

 

狼人的举动让你被无边的恐惧所笼罩，你顾不得腰肢酸软，奋力地挣扎起来：“放开我！放开我！”一边试图推开狼人。

 

狼人正在兴头上，把你的拳打脚踢当成了情趣，视若罔闻，更加用力地干着你，同时嘴上也不放松。

 

你感受到他的利齿正抵在你的大动脉上，慌乱到了极点：“不，不要！”

 

你惨叫起来，奋力地踢打他，他察觉到不对，停了下来，试图安抚你：“冷静！冷静！”

 

你的眼前全是蛇尾笑眯眯地盯着你的场景：“你要是不乖，我可能就一不小心一松口灌一点毒液了……”还有复眼的自得：“果然你讨大表哥喜欢，就赏你最好的伤药吧，下次大表哥来做客还是你接待。”

 

你只想转身就跑，你拼命扭动身体，想从被狼人牢牢钉住的局面里解脱出来，但他性器上那些小颗粒这时候却起了作用——这是他们代代繁衍的智慧。那些小颗粒和复眼的钩子、蛇尾的倒刺一样，牢牢钉死了你，你动弹时有一股极大的阻力，情急之下竟然一点也拔不出来。

 

你慌得奋力转身，顾不上难受，狠狠地往上抬腰，感觉后穴撕裂般的疼，狼人即便按住你的肩膀阻止你也无法使你停下。

 

你挣扎到了一半，突然眼前一黑。

 

事后你在狸猫给你上药时才知道，狼人见你狂乱至极，怕你出事就直接打晕了你。

 

他还叫来医生，但你当时受惊过度，一个字也说不出来，对于医生的问话全无反应，医生上下检查了你一通，判定你并不是受法术影响，而是心理阴影，只能给你开了安神药。

 

这也是你虽然没有被限制自由，但是却觉得身处此地不尴不尬的原因。

 

狼人虽然没有怪你，但却也并没有放你走的意思，狸猫虽然对你名为照顾，但总是三步不离你左右，你不敢也不能轻举妄动。

 

最让你觉得尴尬但狼人也好，家仆也好都觉得顺理成章的一件事是——你仍旧住在狼人的卧室里。

 

他每天晚上都会回来，和你挤在同一张床上。

 

即便他并不操你。

 

对，他不操你，也不对你上下其手，但就像是小孩抱抱枕一样，把你抱在怀里才入睡。

 

你试探着向他为之前的行为道歉，他只是淡淡地一句：“没事，别害怕，我不会害你。”然后闭口不谈。

 

你想，他即便风轻云淡，应该也是因为被扫了性子而生气了。

 

他究竟要拿你怎样？是像复眼一样当成男宠吗？你每当想到这点，总是莫名其妙地不安，用身体服侍他人对你来说是太惨痛甚至血腥的回忆，即便你此时此刻正躺在对方的怀里，感受到和人类差不多甚至更温暖的温度，也莫名觉得有股寒气流窜上心间。

 

你听到背后传来鼾声，狼人睡着了。

 

他的热气喷在你的脖颈里。

 


	4. Chapter 4

_**第四章 chapter 4** _

 

你的听觉十分灵敏，当你听到胸口传来平稳的呼吸声时，你知道这个人类终于睡着了。

 

睡着了就好，他这几天总是惊慌失措的，一入睡也不安稳，总会梦中惊醒。

 

医生说他是受惊过度，你万万没想到当时视作情趣的小动作会引得他癫狂起来——毕竟你对自己的力度也是有控制的，绝不会伤到人。这也是你血脉里流传的习性，到了愉悦时按捺不住，谁知道竟然使得交合这么无趣又无厘头地收场了。

 

但你并不打算怪他，看着遍体鳞伤的他，你责难的话语也实在是说不出口。

 

医生说治疗这病药物作用不大，建议你让他熟悉新环境和新人，心里多点信任感，或许能有所好转。

 

你想了一下，干脆名正言顺地和他睡在一起——反正你本来就是图这个。

 

你从没有打算把他还给蛇尾，在他倒在你马车前的那一夜，你就迅速地让仆人掩盖了踪迹，并且把他带到你的私宅。

 

但是你也没有打算放他走——命运垂青了你，让你以一种巧合又意外的方式得到了他，你怎么会再放手？

 

你把鼻子埋在他脖颈处，闻着他身上清爽干净的气味，以及你自己的气味，感受到了一种满足——不是蛇尾身上那种甜腻的媚香，现在他身上有且只有你的气味。

 

你的领地距离蛇尾家颇有一段距离，这些天你听仆人回报说看见蛇尾家的边界上加强了看守，布上许多严密的禁咒。你听到这里颇为想笑——蛇尾大概以为他心爱的玩具跑到了城镇或者失足摔死在哪个山涧里，绝不会想到他其实被同类的你秘密藏了起来。

 

你想拿这话逗男人开心——如果能和他长期地生活下去，他的前任主人、你的身份、你们之间的关系，这都是无法回避的问题。

 

他醒了，这天他醒来见到你的胸膛，不像之前那样紧张拘束了，你想，这是个好兆头。

 

于是你慢吞吞地开口：“昨晚睡得好吗？”并蹭了蹭他的脖子。

 

“啊，好。”他没有躲闪你的目光，而是乖顺地伏在你怀里——但你摸着他的脊背就知道他的肌肉紧绷，并不是真的放松。

 

接下来是真正的难关了，你尽量和声细语地说：“昨天晚上，家仆回来告诉了我一件事，我本来想跟你说的，但是你已经睡着了。是你的前主人——”

 

对方的肌肉瞬间紧绷起来，他抓住被子，你握住他的手：“他向附近的领主都发了通告，祈请友邻们代为留意，如果抓到你就请交还，他会重酬。我的家仆路过时也收到了这样的通告。”

 

他的眼睛瞬间睁大了，布满了哀求地看着你。你摸了摸他的背，又把鼻子埋进他的颈窝深吸一口：“我没有透露你在我这里的消息，我不会把你送回去的。”

 

 

“谢谢你……”他放松地喘息了一口气，身体也松软下来。

 

他的下身朝你凑近了一点，这是某种暗示，你很清楚。

 

你想起他之前的动作，口唇极力吞吐着你的性器，有涎液从他嘴角边上滑落，滴在他的胸膛上，缓慢地滑过乳头，朝他赤裸的下身滑去。而他的手指灵活得如同狡猾的兔子，在股间进出，带出微黄的润滑油膏和淡白色的肠液，他的性器已经翘了起来，但他却不敢抚慰自己，而是小心翼翼地观察你的神色，这既取悦了你，也让你心头涌上一丝没由来的嫉妒和悸动——他是经过数任园丁精心栽培已经成熟的果实，你既惑于他的甜美却又伤感嫉妒自己不是那个一手造就他的人。

 

不要吓到他，这事不能操之过急，你虽然这样想着，但他的手已经伸向了你的性器，开始轻轻地揉搓起来。

 

你脑海里的理智轰然如烟花般炸开。

 

毕竟你渴望了他那么久，一旦他主动你简直把持不住——其实你心底里真有点感谢蛇尾的恶趣味，没有这个淫纹，你一时间还找不到名正言顺上他却又不让他提防害怕你的理由。

 

你忍不住喘了口粗气，把他扑倒在床榻上，他温顺地搂着你，向你展露着他的身体。他的气味使你无法把持，脑子里只剩下一个念头——让他这具躯体更多地沾染上你的气味。

 

你开始舔他。他袒露出胸膛任你施为，你决定拿出些看家本事来取悦他，于是你用舌头从他的胸口到小腹，一路舔下去。

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

狼人的舌头上有着粗糙的小刺，是他们生存中必备的工具，但是并不伤人，此时在你肌肤上游走正如去死皮的浴巾一样，粗粝但是舒服。

 

他的舌头舔过你的乳头，你已经被玩弄得十分敏感的部位立刻挺了起来。

 

他的舌头一路向下，往你平日里只能自己抚慰的地方进攻——他在舔你的私处，蛇尾和复眼从不会这样做！

 

你的马眼被舌尖轻轻一勾，酣畅的感觉瞬间从鼠蹊部直冲你的大脑，你忍不住呻吟起来，他的尖牙试探性地咬了一下你的性器，旋即又放开，你没有受伤，而身体又因为习惯了蛇尾的凌虐愈发兴奋。你感觉到他的舌头要离开，有些不舍，忍不住夹紧了腿，他毛绒绒的脑袋从你的两腿间抬头看着你，你脸色通红。

 

“不……别……”你也不知道自己要说什么，“我没有夹……夹痛你吧……”他朝你抖了抖耳朵，示意无事，你竟觉得他这样子配上魁梧的身材有点可爱，忍不住噗呲一声笑了出来。

 

他见你笑了，板起了脸，你正担心他是不是生气了，他却低头，极具技巧性地在你的龟头上快速地舔了一圈，同时手指轻轻地撸动你的阴囊。你被这刺激得忍不住叫了出来，他却攻势不停，占据了主动。

 

“别……不……快一点……”你丢盔卸甲。

 

你瘫软地躺在床上，伸手去够床头的油膏。他却按住了你的手，伸出舌头去舔你的后穴。

 

你被他的举动惊得大脑一片空白，这是你从未在复眼或者蛇尾那里得到过的待遇，他们虽然赞美你有一个销魂窟，但是却绝不会纡尊降贵地去这样舔你，他们甚至往往连润滑都不会让你有时间做完就生硬地捅进去，直接用你的鲜血润滑。

 

你惊得忍不住去按他的头，他却越舔越快，越舔越深，你想起前两次交合里他的举动，对比蛇尾越发觉得他虽然也带着征服的意味，却并不粗暴，甚至你享受他把你按在穿衣镜前，让你注视他怎么进入你的场景。

 

你的私处早就在复眼家被剃光了毛发，蛇尾也延续了这个传统，而他的性器虽然是人形的，毛发却浓郁多了，他当时一边轻柔地对准入口，一边缓慢又坚定地挺入，你看着紫黑色的性器在你股间出入，你溢出的情液甚至浸湿了身后他的毛发，再顺着毛发淋淋漓漓地滴在地摊上，留下一滩一滩水渍。

 

这些绮色的回忆瞬间充满了你大脑，你渴望被他再度进入。

 

他舌尖的倒刺突然舔到你的敏感处，你颤抖得高亢尖叫一声，缩紧了身子。

 

他却突然抽离，把脑袋凑近你，你一面为突然的空虚所折磨，一面凑头靠近他——你以为他要像之前那样吻你。

 

但他伸出了舌头，向你晃了晃后又收了回去，你还来不及细看，他却伸手抽了手帕擦嘴，向你展示手帕上的一丝血迹。

 

你的大脑还处在要害被击中的兴奋中，疑惑不解地看着他，他却面带歉意地向你道歉：“对不起，我忘了你的伤口还没好。”

 

他一边说一边就要起身去取伤药。

 

 

你一眼瞥见他已经高耸的下身，心里一动，还来不及说话，他就已经擦干净手要给你上药了。

你怔怔地看着他的动作，是你在蛇尾和复眼身上从没有得到过的温柔和关怀，他轻轻分开你的腿，安抚地对你说：“别怕，我会很轻的。”然后轻柔地把蘸了药的手指捅进去，并且关切地看着你：“要是觉得痛就说，别害怕。”

你想，不论他突然地把你留下来究竟是打的什么算盘，此时此刻他都是真的在关心你，你既渴望这种温暖又害怕这是揭示某种残酷真相前的虚伪幻梦，你被混乱的思绪哽住了，没头没尾地冒出一句：“你为什么要这样对我？”

 

他被你的问话问住了，神色间涌上一股温柔：“因为我想把你留下来。我想要你。”

 

他伸出舌头舔你的脖颈：“从我第一次看到你开始，那时你在斯派德家里，他让你来招待我，你还记得吗？”

 

复眼和蛇尾为了炫耀自己的财富和展示自己的慷慨，并不吝啬于独享性奴，总是会在有宾客前来时让你和其他奴隶一起去“招待”。

 

你招待过许多种族的兽人，有长着羽毛的，有头上生角的，或许其中也有狼人，但你实在是记不得了。

 

你的记忆里都是些灰败的，被来宾千奇百怪主意折腾的记忆。

 

譬如某一次，3个宾客无聊起来，要比拼谁的种子量多——于是他们决定分别上3个奴隶，随后让奴隶排出他们的精液，倒入量杯里对比。

 

前两位难分伯仲，轮到你时，你前一晚被蛇尾玩弄了太久，乏力至极，连带臀部都感觉酸痛，排泄的力气都没有了，只排出了半杯的量，还有大半留在你的肠子里。那个宾客落败后脸上挂不住，强说：“既然他这么爱私吞，就用肚子来丈量我给他的赏钱吧！”

 

说着他就让人把金币往你的后穴里塞，你从昏迷中醒来后，费尽一整天的功夫，痛得咬破了数次嘴唇和舌头，才从后穴里掏出那些血迹斑斑的金币。

 

从此之后你就对招待来宾怕极了，力修魅道，以求让来宾们尽快射出来，力竭后打发你滚蛋，以免他们再有多余的精力祸害你。

 

你讷讷说不出话，他舔了舔你的脖颈：“不记得了？”你只好无声点头。

 

他愣了一下，表情瞬间有些不好看。

 

“对……对不起……我实在是不记得了。”你慌忙道歉，但他却在一怔之后轻轻地笑起来：“没事，以后再慢慢想起来吧。”

 

“从那以后我就留心你了，”他把你抱在膝头上，像往常那样轻轻地蹭着你，“但我和斯派德只算是点头之交，平时不好贸然去拜访他，在我下一次受邀去他家做客时，你已经不在那里了……”

“是一年多前的事情。”他眼里只有你，神情专注。

 

“后来我向他家的仆人私下打听，才知道你被送给了斯内克……”抱着你说话的他忽然换了个姿势坐着，你一瞥眼，见到他的下身高耸，额头冒汗，但神情却专注地看着你，并没有半分猴急色相。

 

“但是我和斯内克全无私交，没有办法贸然上门提出买下你……”他轻轻地叹了一口气，“我只能设法先和对方熟悉起来……蹉跎了一年，又让你吃了不少苦。”

 

你怔怔地听着，他的话和他着急却极力忍耐的神色如同春日的惊雷，劈开了山涧溪流的坚冰。

 

你说不出话来，内心充盈的感情加上蛇尾对你的驯化，使得你只能想到一种方式来表达自己的感激，你俯下身子，想要给他口交。

 

他却在你触及他性器的前一刻一把把你拉了起来，伸出一根手指轻轻地抚摸着你的嘴角：“不用这样，你咬伤的舌头还没有好吧？”

 

“我不着急。”他笑着这样说，但是额头上的汗却滑了下来。

 

你闭上眼睛去吻这个狼人，因为你不想让眼泪流出来，你伸出手轻柔地替他揉搓性器，拿出你的看家本领取悦他。

 

这是你第一次觉得和兽人交合并不是痛苦的事情，你感受到他的舌头滑过你唇瓣的触感，忍不住微笑起来。

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

你自从第一次在一群被圈养久不见阳光，皮肤苍白的奴隶中见到褐肤浅金发的他，就被他的样貌吸引了全部视线，生着复眼的主人看你对他注目不放，笑着让他来服侍你。

 

他的性技倒是其次，神情里流露出的灵动是你在其他如同行尸走肉槁木死灰的奴隶身上从未见到过的。

 

你回去之后就开始想他。即便试过其他同样褐肤的奴隶，却总没有他给你的那种感觉。

 

那种……灵动底下蕴藏着的，一丝若有若无的倔强。

 

你恍然大悟，原来你心动了。

 

但是你再次去到虫巢里却没有再见到他，你惊闻他已经被送给了生着鳞片的蛇类，可是你先前和蛇类并无私交，于是你只能想法设法打入了对方的交际圈，果然在宴会上看到了他。

 

他的气质褪去了之前的青涩，身体也更加诱人。

 

你看着他当众表演舞蹈，虽然神情魅惑，但你发现他的视线总往高处跑，并不落在宾客身上，你一开始还以为他是在看高处的仆人，以为他心有所属，后来你发现他的眼神根本不在仆人身上停留——他是在看窗外的天空。

 

当他踏着舞步掠过你的时候，你看见了他眼底的血丝。

 

其实他的骨架很粗大，长相也并不阴柔还是一头短发，并不适合表演为女性编排的舞蹈，宾客们只是想看看“斯内克最中意的奴隶究竟有什么过人之处”。

 

你看见了他大腿根部的牙印，是深深的四个洞，你知道是蛇类的尖牙留下的印记。

 

伴随着舞蹈，有血液混在情液里，一滴一滴从他后穴中滑落下来，在地板上汇成一朵花。

 

你看了一眼窗外，是一轮圆满到极点的月亮。

 

你明白自己应该尽快提出购买的请求了，哪怕需要砸重金或者会招致主人的拒绝，但即便有万分之一的可能你也打算试一试——因为再不尽快，也许他就会像月亮那样，一点一点亏损下去。

 

你带着一切准备赶赴斯内克家时，却扑了个空，主人外出几天，并不在家里。

 

主人不在，交易自然无从谈起。你悻悻而归，打算去城镇的酒馆上喝两杯。当你的马车即将从公路上下来，行驶到城镇边缘时，突然一个急刹，颠得你的背狠狠地撞在了车板上。

 

“怎么回事！”车夫粗鲁地骂了一声。你担心遇到了土匪，下车确认状况——但你只看到一个人倒在路中间。

 

你提着灯走近他，随后狂喜俘获了你的心。

 

你没有想到命运竟然以这样巧合的方式向你抛下了橄榄枝。

 

他见你走近，满脸绝望，你想或许是你的种族惊到了他，正要出言安抚，他却突然暴起。

 

你在千钧一发之际打飞了那把匕首，抱着被你敲晕过去的他，你的心思却从狂喜和害怕的波涛中一点一点平静下来。

 

你明白了自己想要什么——不仅仅是他这个人。

 

是他的身和心。

 

你看向你怀里的他，他正在充满情意地注视着你。

 

这是一个好开始，你想。

 

你已经得到了十分之一，终究有一天这会成为百分之百。

 

你伸出舌头舔他，他主动张开嘴，和你纠缠在一起。

 

窗外传来啼鸟的和鸣，枝头新绿绽放，已经是动物求偶的季节了。

 

*********Fin***************thanks for reading**********************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全文完，谢谢阅读。
> 
> 这原本是我的一个梦境片段，所以创作出来也是短篇，就没有后日谈和番外了，希望读到这篇的你能喜欢。


End file.
